This disclosure relates to an ink cartridge that is capable of being placed in an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet recording apparatus, structured such that an ink container (referred to as “ink cartridge”) can be attached to and detached from a holder (installation part), is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H9-85963. A projection portion that opens an opening of the ink cartridge is formed at the installation part, and a through hole is provided at the projection portion so that ink can flow from a valve of the ink cartridge. When the ink cartridge is installed on the installation part, the valve is opened by the projection portion, and the ink in the ink cartridge flows through the opening.